RWBY: The Citrus Anthology
by The Citrus Principle
Summary: A collection of largely unrelated drabbles of the decidedly smutty and bizarre variety, varying widely in tone. Rated a very, very hard M for smut.
1. Weiss: Chills

**Hello all, welcome to my new little playground of** _ **weird.**_ **Here is where I'll be placing my ideas that don't fit into 'A Harmless Fantasy,' or 'Playtime with Snow White,' with the caveat that OC ideas will have their own side collection (Though the exceptions I stated about Waking Nightmare still apply). That said, we begin this fic with Weiss and a sentient Frost Dragon – and there may or may not be similar scenes forthcoming with the other members of Team RWBY as well - stemming from another RP set of Kiko's and mine. Beyond that, I've been entertaining entries in the vein of 'The Heiress' body,' Weiss amusing herself at the expense of others with her Semblance, and Mahou Shojou Magical** _ **Winter…**_ **Feel free to let me know if any of that appeals~**

Weiss whimpered softly as she walked through the forest. She was looking for somewhere – _anywhere_ – to hide herself away for some… private pleasure. She was just _too studious_ for her own good, it turned out, and in the course of her studies and experimentation with various volatile varieties of Dust that morning she had accidentally created a most… troublesome concoction. She'd been _horny_ before, but nothing like this… never so intensely as this. Fortunately at least, her judgment had not wholly deserted her, and about the time she had begun to seriously contemplate the pros and cons of stripping _naked_ in the cafeteria, she'd instead concluded that she should probably distance herself from others until she felt normal again. _Unfortunately_ however, that meant moving away from civilization _altogether,_ lest she should have a moment of weakness at the sight of an attractive stranger. No, that simply wouldn't do… would that she had some other choice than absconding herself to the woods by herself…

Consequently, she presently found herself in a mountainous stretch of the Emerald forest that the Grimm had a recorded tendency to avoid, thinking this her safest retreat, both from danger and prying eyes. Eventually though, she came upon a clear and sunny glen, though it's altitude up the mountainside left it chilly despite the sun. That was fine though – she had a tolerance for worse cold than this – and she _really_ needed to relieve some tension….

Taking a deep breath, Weiss kicked off her boots and dropped to her knees, hastily stripping off her jacket just after. Next to follow was her skirt, swiftly dropped to her knees into the grass, and she couldn't strip off her top fast enough. She'd had the foresight not to bother with a bra, and thusly stripped down, Weiss was free to plunge her hand into her panties and begin vigorously, _shamelessly_ pleasuring herself. The Heiress trembled as her head lolled back, her fingers playing over her dripping folds with sloppy eagerness, and she reached up to grope her own breast as she did, rolling her nipple between two fingers.

" _Yes…_ " Weiss sighs in her pleasure, "I should have done this before…"

Weiss doubled over with a sensual moan as she steadily worked herself, rubbing her folds and her clit, caring little and less for the arousal drenching her thighs and panties… It just felt _so good…_ Weiss's face and chest met the soft, cool grasss on the gently sloping ground as her hips roc, all sense of dignity forgotten as pleasure washed over her in waves, the burning heat in the pit of her stomach sswelling… rising…

"Oh… _Oh! Oh Godd!_ " Weiss cried out her walls pulsing around her fingers, before clenching. With one more cy of incoherent bliss, Weiss' back arched slightly andher juices squirted across the grass. Weiss was left gasping, chest heaving against the ground as her hand fell from her sex, gently twitching as she rode out her orgasm, "F-Fu- _UUUUCK!_ "

Weiss abruptly jerked forward against the grass as something _thick, wet, and cold_ slid between her folds and flicked upward, at once lapping up her juices from her pussy and freezing the arousal that slicked her thighs. Trembling, both from the sudden frigid sensation and fear, Weiss peered back over her shoulder, and her eyes went wide. Standing behind her, wings folded to its back, was a blue-white _frost dragon._ He wasn't large, all things considered – perhaps the size of a wolf of the more benign, non-Grimm variety, but his presence was nonetheless disconcerting for that.

"Oh god!" Weiss yelped, rolling onto her back and trying to scoot away, only to go rigid again with a squeal as the dragon stepped forward and licked her folds again.

*Why do you resist, female?*

Weiss blinked, "What…?"

*Does the female not recall her own mating call…?* the small dragon cocks his head.

"M-Mating… call…?" Weiss swallows, a blush creeping back up her cheeks as she remembered the wetness still streaming from her entrance, "O-Oh…"

*Does the female not wish to breed?* The dragon's wings twitching impatiently.

"I-I um… maybe not _breed…_ " Weiss smiled awkwardly, "I um… just wanted a little… privacy…" _This is by far the strangest conversation I've EVER had…_

The dragon snorts, blowing a gust of chilled air across her dripping sex, but said nothing, clearly impatient and unamused…

Weiss whimpered, thighs rubbing together as the sensation made her shiver – both in pleasure and cold, _Oh who am I kidding? I'm DESPERATE! And he's a… lizard… kinda… Just try not to think about it…_ "O-Okay… please ..I need it…"

The frigid reptile bobbed its head as though nodding in approval, *So the female makes up her mind then? Good…* He lowers his head and extends his tongue again, this time pushing the tip of his tongue inside her, rather than lapping at the entrance…

Weiss gasped, thighs squeezing together as the frigidity returned to her core. It overwhelmed her _so fast,_ and in a blinding moment of pleasure, her body racked with shivers, Weiss lost track of herself, finding herself on her back, legs widely spread when she came to again. Weiss whimpered as the large reptilian beast crawled over her body, licking up her stomach and between her breasts as it went until his snout nuzzled up against her cheek. Weiss swallowed as she felt something thick and conical rub against her clit, and then press against her folds.

 _Oh god… what am I-,_ "AAAAHH!" Weiss screamed mid-thought as the beast slammed his tapered shaft inside her. It was like nothing she'd ever experienced – or even _conceived –_ It stretched her from the first, and only stretched her walls all the more as he went deeper into her core. Weiss's chest heaved as she felt his leathery underbelly press down against her and his wings unfurled, twitching and flapping, putting just that _little bit_ of extra force into his _plowing_ of her not- _quite_ virginal pussy. Weiss grunted in animalistic pleasure as jolts of ecstasy and pain blended together and her walls pulsed, her thighs slowly wrapping around the dragon's torso of their own accord. Her cries became moans, and her hips begain to buck as her body accepted him, her tongue lolling out of her mouth as he licked from her collarbone up to her cheek. " _Y-yes… yes… YES!_ "

Weiss's walls clamped around the dragon's cock as she came, bliss racking her body with convulsivespasms. She whimpered and whined as her _needs_ were _finally_ satisfied, and she clutched at the magnificent beast's shoulders and wings to hold him inside her as she rode out the aftershocks of her orgasm, " _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_ " Weiss swore as the pleasure began mounting again – perhaps she had climaxed, but _he_ wasn't finished with _her_ yet…

She clung to him tightly as he _used her_ until her vision went fuzzy and her body felt _numb –_ save of course for that _one_ supremely pleasurable spot inside her. _And then he came._ Weiss's eyes shot wide open as a flood of icy seed filled her, giving a whole new meaning to the shivers that had ravaged her body all throughout the experience. She gasped as her womb was filled and her stomach bulged slightly and then the seed overflowed from her sex around his cock. Weiss collapsed against the ground shuddering as the dragon finally halted, laying atop her now without bestirring himself to withdraw from her womanhood.

"O-Oh… Oh god… That was… _Oh god will I-!_?"

*Cease your simpering and return with me to my den female. You may leave after you bear me eggs… If your womb does not swell then we shall breed _again_ until it does…* The dragon growled atop her, wings twitching.

"B-Breedd!?"

*Have I not pleasured you to your satisfaction female?*

"W-Well … yes…" Weiss swallowed, shivering as her startled squirming beneath him caused her walls to milk his cock again.

*Then you shall bear me a brood as compensation* He insisted with a snort as he pulled out of her, ignoring her whimpers and twitching expression, *Now rise.*

Trembling, Weiss tried to obey, but she could still barely feel her legs. What she _could feel_ quite acutely however was the trickle of seed moving down her thighs, and the weight of what had just happened finally sank in. If she wasn't pregnant, she was going to be a _concubine_ until she was, and if she _couldn't_ get pregnant by him, well… _I'm a dragon sex-slave for life…_ She swallowed again, face paling even beyond her natural complexion, _I'm screwed…_

* * *

Weiss had long ssince lost track of time – and indeed the _number of times –_ since she'd submitted herself to the dragon to satisfy her own lust. In that time though , she had learned a great many things. Her dragon's name was Freyr, and that his den had a breathtaking view of the mountainside and valley below, and most importantly, that she _could_ become pregnant by a dragon…

She lay on her side, playing the little spoon up against Freyr's underbelly as she caressed her own swollen womb, heavy with her lover's eggs. She moaned softly as her hand tracked up to her milk-engorged breasts – everything was so sensitive now… so many hormones rushing through her system, acting as a tingle of electricity constantly simmering through her veins.

*Are you satisfied here female?*

"My name is Weiss…" She chided, nuzzling into his neck all the same, "And yes… yes I am…"

*Good…*

Freyr had grown noticeably in the months over which Weiss's captivity had more or less become home, and he was now considerably larger than herself, by nearly two thirds, she'd guess, but he'd grown gradually, giving her the chances to accustom herself to his increasing size over the course of their mating. He'd taken her on her knees, on the floor, against the wall as he tried over and over to impregnate her, even going so far as to lay upon his back and allow her to ride him. He'd been at his largest yet then, and Weiss remembered crnging in pain at first as she settle down onto his cock, her thighs clinging to his hips as she'd begun to rock her own, but eventually she'd gotten used to it and had the time of her life all over again. As chance would have had it, that had been the time after which she finally conceived, and it quickly began to show. It took mere days for her to begin to feel the _glow,_ as it were, and her chest began to feel tight, betraying that she had begun to produce milk, and just shy of two weeks later she could feel the first evidence of her swelling womb. It all happened so fast – much faster than Weiss would have thought at any rate – to the point that now, just over a month later she felt like she was ready to pop…

"Freyr…"

*Hmmmm?*

"Take me one more time…"

*Are you well enough?*

"Y-yes… Please…"

He licked the back of her neck in ascent, *Very well*

His cockemergged between her legs, its substantial girth rubbing against her folds and over her clit. Shivvering Weiss reaches down and rubbed the head affectionately as she worked her hips forward to line them up. Growling against her back, Freyr plunges his cock back into her thoroughly used pussy, sliding easily into her core, though not quite to his hilt, for he was too long. It made no difference to Weiss though, it was more than enough to return her to bliss again. Her hips rocked as he fucked her slowly, steadily, and her thighs clenched together to get the most out of the sensation. Her juices streamed from her as she moaned loudly, eagerly and _gratefully_ accepting his cock. She was about to be a mother, and she was seriously contemplating just giving up everything else and living like this… She'd have a family… and it just felt so g _ood…_ She was so sensitive that she'd began to cum by the fourth stroke, and she gave herself over now utterly without resistance or trepidation. She _wanted it… needed it…_ and she didn't need Dust to make her want him… over and over again…

"Oh… Oh… _AAAH!_ " Weiss cried out as an orgasm struck her and her water broke at once, and her body jerked, "I-It's time…"

*Mmm…* He nodded, pulling his cock from her and repositioning to curl around her upon the pile of furs that made up their bed.

"B-But Fryr… you didn't…"

*The eggs,* Freyr shakes his head, setting aside his satisfiacction.

Weiss shook her head though, not having it as she feebly rolled onto her knees and reached out to stroke his cock with her hand, "N-no… I have to…"

He shook as her fingers wrapped around his shaft and she leaned in to kiss the shaft as she worked her hand up and down. He bellowed, wings curling as she fought through a contraction to part her lips around the head of his cock with a whimper. Pain lanced through her again and she jerked forward unintentionally, accidentally deep-throating his cock as her cervix continued to dilate, her teeth scraping along the top and bottom of his shaft. That did it, and with a bellowing roar he reached his peak, seed erupting from his shaft into her mouth, and as she recoiled, spluttering, it coated her face and chest as well. Gasping, Weiss collapsed onto her back, spreading her legs as she hit another contraction, visibly open now, "F-FUCK!"

*P-Push* He instructs, still recovering himself.

Groaning, Weiss nodded as she obeyed, her voice rising into a cry as she threw herself into her labor. Her breathing came short and shallow now as her last contractions struck her, and the first of her eggs was pushed into her birth canal, "I-It hurts…"

Freyr licked her folds, *Relax*

Weiss nodded, taking a deep breath as she made another push, and felt the oblong shape of the egg sliding down through her and spreading her folds _that much more._ Weiss _screamed_ with the last push as the silvery white shell imerged from her sex and dropped onto the soft and thick pelts beneath them. Weiss took several heaving breaths, , her head falling back against Freyr's side as she slumped, "It's so… pretty…"

*Mmmm*

"Freyr…" eWeiss rubbed her still much-swollen belly in the lull before her next egg would come, "C-Can I… stay with you...?"

*…So be it…*

Weiss reached up and caressed his snout even as she began her next push with a wince, a happy smile on her lips all the same, "T-Thank you…"


	2. Ruby: Joining the Family

**Hello all and welcome once again to my little short story collection - I suppose I do have to immediately revise the mission statement here, as it were, given that this chapter does follow directly from the first, and the two to follow this one will be quite similar in theme, just featuring Blake and Yang... I do have a completely unrelated one-shot planned for chapter five, but for the first four chapters it's all dragons breeding with the RWBY girls. If you like that like Kiko and I, have a read and enjoy, and if not, maybe swing back around for chapter 5? At any rate, do enjoy, and please, feel free to let me know what you think and any scenario's you might like to see.**

"Hello…?"

Ruby was more than a little worried by now – Weiss had been gone for almost two months now, and she'd decided that she didn't want to wait for the search parties anymore. Around week three she had started asking around, and when she'd gotten her first hint that Weiss had gone into the Emerald forest, Ruby had immediately set out to explore a different swath of the forest every day until she found her. Now, she only had these mountains left to explore, and she was running out of hope, such that she was literally exploring _caves_ for the _Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company._

"Weiss… Where are you…?" Ruby sighed, defeated as she moved to turn and leave.

"Ruby…. Is that… you…?"

Ruby froze immediately, turning on her heel in an instant and darting deeper into the dim cave, "Weiss!? Weiss where are… you…?"

There was barely any light, but Ruby could tell something was off right away. _Weiss was naked._ Weiss was _never_ naked – well, presumably she was when she showered, but never _in front of people._ She'd even always gone so far as to dress in the bathroom before coming back into the dorm, but now… And also… as Ruby's eyes adjusted to the dark, they went wide.

"W-Weiss…? You look…" Ruby blinked, "D-different…"

Weiss's hand moved up to brush her hair out of her face, absent-mindedly exposing a silver-white _horn,_ "H-Hi… Ruby…"

Weiss was sitting up sideways – clearly having been lying upon the pile of furs over which she was now holding herself up, and she looked tired, if also calmly satisfied. More notably though, Weiss was surrounded by a clutch of silver, white, and pale blue streaked and speckled _eggs,_ and Weiss's _body_ wasn't right…

"Y-You've… got some… stuff… on your.. stuff…" Ruby swallowed as the white, scaly _tail_ which sprouted from the base of Weiss's spine lashed, "A-and there's a… _thing…_ "

"Hmmm…?" Weiss glanced at it, reaching down to stroke her tail, "Oh… thi-," Weiss cut herself off with a yawn and a stretch, blowing Ruby's mind once again as a pair of _wings_ stretched out behind Weiss as her arms stretched for the sides, "I just sort of… grew them… I don't remember quite when…"

"O-Oh… okay… " Ruby swallowed, "A-And these eggs they're-,"

"They're mine`" Weiss chuckled, stroking the nearest, largest one, the size of a small melon.

Ruby blanched, "I-I was gonna say pretty…"

Before Weiss could respond, there as a chirping and chittering from deeper inside the cave, and Weisss turned her attention from Ruby, "Be _nice_ Kelvin… don't be a stranger with mother's friends…"

"Kel…?" Before Ruby could finish though, a large white reptilian creature scurried out of the dark. He was a little larger than Zwei, discounting the length of his tail and those wings, "O-Oh…"

"Kelvin is my first – the first one to hatch anyway…" Weiss explained, beaming with _pride_ , "He's a light sleeper though – his sisters are still sleeping while Daddy's away…."

"I see- _wait, Daddy?_ " Ruby squeaked, finally registering just what Weiss was saying, "Weiss… are you saying… these are your…" Ruby swallowed, " _K-Kids…_?"

Weiss tilted her head, reaching over to tickle Kelvin's chin, "Of course…."

"Oh god… Weiss… what happened to you…?" Ruby gaped, dropping to her knees, "I… I missed you and… but now that I've found you, you're…" Ruby sniffed, "I-I don't understand…"

"Ruby…" Weiss grew more somber, "I'm… happy here…" She hugged Kelvin to her chest, before letting him go and crawling over to Ruby to take her in an embrace.

"Do you… even want to come home…?" Ruby sniffled again, heedless as Kelvvin came up beside her, prodding her thigh curiously with his snout.

"This _is_ home now…" Weiss sighed, "I just wish I could make you understand... He – _Freyr_ I mean – he cares for me… makes love to me… I… _need him now…_ "

"S-so you really… " Ruby's face flushed crimson as Weiss leaned back and Kelvin scurried onto the crimsonette's lap curiously as the space became available, "You really _had sex_ with a _dragon…?_ "

"I… didn't _plan_ things that way… I was just… _very needy_ that first time… " Weiss looked away briefly, before her expression hardend and she flicked Kelvin's snout when he attempted to slip his head under Ruby's skirt, "Kelvvin, don't be rude…."The young dragon squeaked and recoiled, wings stretching out as he shook his head in surprise. Weiss sighed, "I'm sorry about that Ruby… Freyr told me that dragons… _mature_ quickly… and you're the first female he's met besides his sisters…"

"What do you- _oh…_ " Ruby paled a little, "H-He uh… _wants me…?_ "

Weiss gave an apologetic smile, "He's not old enough to _know_ what he wants… butt instincts are instincts…"

"I-I see…" Ruby gingerly reaches over to rub Kelvin's head, "Well he is kind of cute…"

Purring lightly, Kelvin tried to push his luck again, nuzzling against Ruby's thigh and slipping his nose under the hem of her skirt again. As Weiss moved to flick him away though, Ruby shook her head "I-if you really… like it here… I'd… like to understand…" Ruby blushed…

Weiss blinked, and then nodded with a smile, letting Kelvin go undisciplined, instead taking Ruby's hands in her own, "You're always welcome… And Kelvin will appreciate it…"

Ruby only nodded, shivering as an icy snout rubbed up against her panties under her skirt, "W-Wow that's cold…"

"You get used to it…" Weiss assured, reaching to unclasp Ruby's cloak, "I promise it feels good…"

Ruby nodded with a whimper as another wisp of cold air blew over her sensitive skin and she felt little teeth nipping at her leggings. Not wishing to have her clothes shredded, Ruby leaned up on her knees and tugged her leggings and panties down to her knees shakily, before settling down again, fists nervously clenching against her skirt as the little dragon licked at her bare thighs, and she felt herself start to _drip_.

As Weiss began to unfasten Ruby's corset though, she paused with a look of concern, her wings withdrawing behind her, "Ruby… Are you _sure…?_ Kelvin's young, but I can't promise you won't…"

"I-I… don't care…" Ruby shivered as Kelvin _licked_ at her folds, "Y-You did it... I can too if it happens…"

Weiss's soft smile broadens as she pulls Ruby back into a hug, letting Ruby's head rest against her chest, "Thank you…"

"W-What are friends- Ah!" Ruby gasps as Kelvin's icy tongue wriggled it's way inside her, "O-Oh god…"

Weiss clutched Ruby tighter to her chest, "It's okay.."

Ruby nodded as pleasure rippled through her, her cheek brushing against Weiss's stiffened nipple ,"Weiss… you're… bigger…"

Weiss blushed, "Eggs or not Ruby… I've been pregnant three times…"

"O-oh… _oh yes!_ " Ruby jerked as the little dragon's tongue flicked up against that _one_ special spot that she didn't even know she had, and to keep herself from screaming, she turned her head and gently bit Weiss's stiffened peak, much to the debauched Heiress's surprise, but she shuddered in pleasure soon after. As Ruby bit though, she began to taste a delightfully sweet milk dripping from her partner's teat, and she immediately wanted more, and so began to suck more aggressively. Weiss gasped as she was sucked, pleasure from the stimulation melding with the relif from the pressure in her chest was enough to slightly blur her vision for a moment, but she remembered her baby, and instead of indulging herself, she shook her head and pulled Ruby closer, turning her partner to sit up against her front.

"I'll breastfeed you later if you want…" Weiss whispered into Ruby's ear, stroking her hair, "The hatchlings don't drink from me anyway… "

Breathing heavily, eyes lidded, Ruby nodded, pillowing the back of her head between Weiss's breasts now and lazily spreading her legs, making her skirt ride up to expose herself to Kelvin more openly. Ruby's chest steadily rose and fell as Weiss unbuttoned her blouse and began to affectionately grope and fondle her, but it was _Kelvin_ that Ruby was _twitching_ in anticipation of as his foreclaws scraped against her stomach to awkwardly mount her. Ruby whimpered as she felt Kelvin's underbelly rubbed against her clit, but that pleasurable feeling was swiftly eclipsed as she felt a small prodding just to the side of her entrance…

"G-Go ahead…" Ruby breathes, "P-put it inside me…"

Weis hugs Ruby, gently rolling Ruby's left nipple between two fingers, smiling gratefully, "Go ahead Kelvin…"

It took him a few tries to get it right, awkwardly thrusting his whole weight forward, making Ruby gasp each time as he rubbbed against her sensitive folds, but didn't manage to penetrate her, but the third time he met with success, and his small shaft slipped between Ruby's folds. Ruby yelped as the cock spread her entrance. He was small – not quite big enough to _fill_ her, but he could _just_ reach that same sensitive spot that his tongue had pleasured earlier, and what he lacked in size, he made up for in _enthusiasm._ He crooned in glee as his hips thrust faster and faster, the head of his tapered cock brushing against Ruby's sweet spot, over and over, all while stretching out his neck to nip at the underside of Ruby's breast affectionately…

"Y-Yes… _yes… YES!_ " Ruby cried out, hips bucking as her walls clamped. Kelvin squeaked in surprise as the warm, comfortable orifice suddenly _clenched_ around is member, "O-Oh god…" The distressed hatchling fell backward onto the floor , curling up under his wings as Ruby _squirted_ all over him. Ruby chuckled nervously, "S-Sorry…"

"It's okay…" Weiss smiled, , wrapping her arms around Ruby, "He just doesn't understand…" Weiss turned to Kelvin, reaching out to stroke him behind the horns, "It's okay Kelvin… you did a _good job…_ "

Ruby nods, "G-Good boy…"

Weiss rests Ruby's head against her shoulder, "You understand why I stayed now, right…?"

Ruby nodded, breathless, "I… I do…" She flushed red, "A-Am I… welcome too…?"

Weiss's face brightened, "Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!" Weiss clung to Ruby in earnest gratitude, "If you stay here, my precious baby boy won't have to go out on his own to mate…"

Ruby chuckle softly,"D-Does that make you my mother-in-law?"

"Quiet you…" Weiss flicked Ruby's forehead, decidedly unamused, before her expression softened again and she leaned back, pulling Ruby down on top of her, "That would make what we're _about_ to do _extremely_ improper~"

Ruby's eyes went wide, but she smiled at the sight of her partner's milk-swollen breasts beneath her, "Yes… It would…"

Weiss wrapped her wings _and legs_ around Ruby, grinding her hips against her as she did. Eagerly taking up the invitation, Ruby leaned down and set about the task of relieving the pressure in her partner's chest, rubbing herself against Weiss in turn. Weiss moaned softly as she reached down to grope Ruby's breasts, her tail lashing upward and curling back to flick through Ruby's folds, making the crimsonette gasp as she drank, letting little dribbles of milk fall back onto Weiss.

"F-Fuck…" Ruby whimpers at the sensual reminder of Weiss's changes, "When did you… get that…? And the wings… and horns…A-And are your _hips_ wider…?"

"They s-started…" Weiss groans as Ruby resumed her suckling again, "T-To grow in after… I laid my first… e-eggs…"

"O-Oh… Good to… _mmmmmmm…_ know…." Ruby moaned against Weiss's breast, trembling in anticipation of becoming like Weiss, not least because she could feel Kelvin sniffing against her sex again, "G-Go ahead buddy…" She spread her legs over Weiss, lowering her hips for him, "I-I'm ready…"

Kelvin chirps in ascent, mounting ruby while awkwardly balancing on Weiss's thighs. Ruby shivered as Kelvin positioned himself aainst her, and let out a muffled squeak as he entered her again and began to thrust.

"S-So good… Yes…"

Weiss craned her head down to kiss Ruby's forehead, "Thank you Ruby…"

* * *

Some months later, Ruby had settled in to her new life quite comfortably,, sleeping beside Weiss and between Frayr and Kelvin every night. She'd long since discarded all her clothes – she didn't need them anymore, just like Weiss – and she'd embraced her role as mate to Weiss's little Kelvin. In the time since she'd come Ruby had borne Kelvin a half dozen eggs, and true to Weiss's word, eventually Ruby too had sprouted horns, wings, and even a tail of her own. It was… _invigorating_ to have them – the slightest touch put her through a torrent of sensation, which only made the never-distant prospect of breeding all the more pleasurable.

Initially she'd been afraid of how Freyr would react to her presence, but that too had gone as Weiss had predicted. He had been perfectly satisfied to permit both Ruby and Kelvin to stay, seeing as he had his own mate in Ruby now, so he didn't need to be cast out of the Den to find his own. What with the rest of Weiss's brood being females – a natural outcome given their species naturally low temperature according to Fryr – there was no other trouble regarding which of the males was permitted to breed. Perhaps it would be troublesome later, given just how many eggs that Weiss and Ruby were bearing for their males, but for now, things were fine – better than fine even, as far as Ruby was concerned as she weaved her fingers together with Weiss's as they knelt upon the furs once more, presenting themselves to their mates.

Ruby's tail lashed in excitement as Kelvin crawled up behind her – he was a bit more than twice the size he'd been when she'd first come to the den, but she'd found his growth to be ever more _pleasurable_ as he developed. What really made Ruby shudder though was the sight of Frayr as he mounted Weiss beside her though – He was _huge,_ and Ruby could scarcely believe how Weiss was able to _take_ him, but the look on her face as he entered her was clearly one of immeasurable base pleasure as the two once more merged, and that Set Ruby at ease with the prospect of Kelvin's own continuing growth – at least until she felt herself spreading around Kelvin's cock once more, and the whole sphere of her experience was subsumed into pleasure, both from the feeling of her dragon _inside her_ and the touch of Weiss's hand. She moaned softly in pleasure, slumping forward against the furs as she began bucking her hips against Kelvin's thrusting into her womanhood, eager to give her more children, and she sighed, hips bucking ever harder. For now at least, she counted herself lucky that Kelvin was smaller than his father, having since _seen_ Freyr's size, Ruby fully appreciated why Weiss had developed the somewhat _broader_ hips, and the Rose hoped to undergo a similar change herself before Kelvin got much bigger, but only time would tell there. For now though, with her own dragon's exultantly _frigid_ cock eight inches inside her, Ruby gave herself over once again to the pleasure of the flesh, unable to even _imagine_ what it was like for Weiss, but frankly, she didn't care – all she knew in that moment was that Kelvin's seed inside her was ecstasy, and she would happily bear him as many young as he wanted…


	3. Blake: Drowning in Bliss

**For today's chapter we have Blake's encounter with a distinctly** _ **different**_ **dragon. Consequently, this chapter includes bestiality like the previous two, but also two types of double penetration, oral, pregnancy, and live birth. You have been warned, and hopefully you can still enjoy. I'll probably add a chapter to the OC set next, followed by Yang's turn here and/or an update to 'Playtime,' but we'll see.**

Blake sighed blissfully as she sank into the cool, clear river not far from camp. Disconcerting as it was that Ruby had now disappeared as well, it was imperative to relax once in a while so as not to fray their nerves. Even so, Yang had _insisted_ that one of them be out searching at all times, and so Blake found herself alone in her down time to enjoy her bath. Blake purred as the cool water flowed over her bare skin, and the chill made her nipples go hard. Still there was no reason to be embarrassed – there was no one to see – not that Blake knew of…Little did Blake know, there was something watching her beneath the surface… As Blake relaxed and let her legs spread in the water, her sub-surface watcher slithered closer, even so bold as to swim _under her_ as she let herself float in the cool water. As Blake sighed in relaxed bliss, the thing in the water assessed her… svelte frame, yet ample birthing hips… yes… she would do fine…

Blake's ears twitched and eyes shot wide as she felt something scaly slide across her womanhood, but she didn't panic quite yet, "T-That's a… pushy fish…" She slowly looked down, only to pale. The thing twixt her legs was not a fish, but a long sable serpentine creature. Blake jerked and tried to get away, but the creature reacted quickly, coiling around one of her thighs and rapidly slithering over her folds and making her cry out in unwilling pleasure. The coiling thing dragged her into the water and onto her knees, coiling around her, barely leaving her head above the surface as he bound one of her arms in his coils and a horned draconic head emerged from the surface.

*Cease your struggling Faunus*

"L-Let me go…" Blake trembles, momentarily setting aside the fact that it was a _dragon_ to whom she was speaking…

*Not until I breed* It was matter of fact – there was no threat , no intent to bargain, he was simply informing her of his decision, and she had no say… not that she wouldn't try…

"No…" She thrashed, trying to free herself, only to get bound more tightly, and then she began to fall back as she flailed.

*Can't have you drowning…* He growled, heaving her toward shore without releasing her, laying her on her back in the shallows, *Submit, and this will be quick and pleasurable… Resist… and it will go worse for you…*

Blake gasped for air, chest heaving as she felt his body moving between her legs again, and she noted that he had short legs with clawed feet – she knew by the way they gripped her ass as he lined up one particular part of himself with her pussy. "N-No… Please…"

 _I'm going to be raped… by a dragon…_ Blake thought in panic, _Oh god… Oh god Yang… I wish I'd gone with you…_

Blake gasped, head thrown back and hitting the wet pebbles of the shore as she felt the lung's tapered cock pressing against her folds, but then she felt something… _different…_ a tingling sensation sparked through her body, and the Lung angled his head to hers and forced his tongue into her parted lips. Blake nearly choked on the tongue writhing in her mouth and down her throat. She weakly struggled at first, but then the beast seemingly _breathed_ heat and electricity into her body, moving past her lips and penetrating her being to the very core. Suddenly it was as though every _fiber_ of her being was alight with sensation, and her trembling transmuted from a response of terror to bodily _need –_ She _needed_ to be touched now – she was about to be _raped_ and she _wanted it._ Her fingers clenched into fists in the pebbles of the shore and her toes curled as her legs began to relax and spread. She whimpered as she felt heat spread through her, cranking her into overdrive, lighting a _fire_ inside her that _demanded_ to have the dragon's cock inside her. Only then, when he had her _quivering_ in desperate submission did he claim her, granting the wish he'd forced upon her.

Blake _screamed_ around his tongue as _nine inches_ of dragon cock _plunged_ into her pussy, and her back arched up from the ground. And then she felt something else. Her ass… hitherto neglected, her ass was being probed… _The lung…_ Blake's eyes shot wide just in time for the dragon to shift his hips and _drive_ his _second_ member _hard_ into her ass. As it drew his tongue from her mouth, Blake was finally able to emit the _piercing scream_ that had been trying to escape her from the start, only now it was not of terror, but of mixed pain and mostly _ecstasy_. Each thrust impaled her pussy first, then as that first cock withdrew to ready another thrust, the cock claiming her ass took its turn to _plow her._ Blake's limbs twitched and her body _writhed_ in his coils, hips bucking wildly all the while. Her eyes squeezed shut as her thighs clenched around him, and tears of Bliss began to stream down her cheeks as heat and pressure mounted in the pit of her stomach.

*You will bear me a broodd…* The dragon repeated , now that she was pliant and receptive, her walls pulsing around his cocks.

"YES!" Blake screamed, back nearly arching to a _bridge_ as she climaxed, walls clamping around the tapered shafts buried within her lustful body, "ANYTHING! MORE!"

*Good…* He purred over her _drenched_ and quivering body, his own rumbling against her flesh as he filled her with seed, channeling more of the power he'd used to ignite her desire into her as he did.

Blake gasped as hot seed filled her sex and gushed into her ass, and she suddenly was forced to cum again, _and again._ Her breathing was sharp and shallow as she gave herself entirely over to the feeling of being filled even beyond what nature intended. She felt it fill the _deepest_ places of her body and the excess began seeping back out of her holes around the Lungs twin girths, displaying for the world the debauched _breeding bitch_ that she'd been made willing to become in the name of base physical pleasure.

"T-Take me more…" Blake simpered meekly as the Lung which had claimed her for its own began to pull his cocks from her body. In her current state of mind, she'd do _anything_ if he'd just _fuck her forever…_

He growled in response, *You do not make demands of me feeble Faunus*

"P-Please…" Blake _begged,_ shaking in his grasp, hips bucking against nothing as she desperately tried to get more pleasure, "More.. more… _Anything for MORE!_ "

The Lung's eyes narrow, "Then you shall be mine forever, and never be without satisfaction…"

"Y-Yes…" Blake shuddered at the thought, spreading her legs and gyrating her hips in invitation, hoping he would fuck her again then and there.

In response, the Lung pressed his snout to her _soaking_ wet pussy, breathing more of his magic into her. Blake _moaned_ as a current of ecstasy flowed up her spine, and she felt the muscles twixt her legs relax, loosening her womanhood. Blake languidly wondered what was happening until her magnificent dragon repositioned again, and she felt the heads of _both_ his cocks press to the folds of hersex.

"W-Wha- AAAAHHH!"

Without so much as an instant's warning, the Lung _slammed_ himself into her again, his twin girths _barely_ accommodated by her unnaturally relaxed vagina. For Blake, it was as though she was being torn apart and made more whole than she'd ever been all at once, and as a cumulative sensation it _shattered_ what little remained of Blake's rational mind as the Lung fucked her over and over, harder and harder, into the ground, their lurching bodies causing the water around them to splash and ripple. Blake climaxed again shamefully fast, walls clamping and milking the dragons twin cocks, _yearning_ to be seeded again, and she would not be denied. Blake wrapped her toned legs around his body and _clenched,_ pulling him as _deep_ inside her as she could, her body undulating against his. His underbelly slid over her clit, setting her nerves ablaze, and his scales rubbed between her breasts, the friction stiffening her wanting peaks even as she began to feel her chest tighten, betraying the first stages of lactation as they occurred far faster than naturally possible. She wantonly purred like a cat as she orgasmed yet again, but this time, he reached his peak in time with her and his cum gushed into her pussy in twice the volume from before. And then it was all over again, and the coils around Blake relaxed, allowing her to collapse onto the shore, chest heaving.

"G-God… yes…" Blake moaned, rolling onto her side and squeezing her legs together as cum seeped from her folds, "S-SO.. good…"

*Not long now…* The lung purred, coiling around her in a more nest-like fashion now.

Blake grunted in discomfort as her stomach turned over, "W-What… What's happening… to me…?"

*You grow heavy with child Faunus; I have accelerated the process,*

"A_Accel-AAH!" Blake cried as her stomach began to visibly swell, but then a soothing wave of heat washed over her as the Lung pressed his snout to her folds again, "A-Ahh… Oh _yes…_ "

*Now relax and bear my young…* He orders with a low growl.

Blake however, had other ideas. Quivering, Blake nonetheless struggled onto her hands and knees, searching for her prize. With a low, lascivious _purr_ Blake grabbed one of her new master's cocks and began stroking whilst parting her lips around the other and slowly bobbing her head down the shaft, deep throating the tapered member as best she could. His serpentine length rumbled in pleasure and he did not stop her, relishing her wanton display of submission as she sucked his shaft, even as her womb swelled to the size of a melon. Blake continued to suck him with a lusty purr even as her knees grew weak and she collapsed onto her side with a moan, but still she didn't stop. She wanted to _taste_ him, so as she felt her time running out and her energy ebbing away, she sucked _harder,_ purred louder, and moaned around his shaft, stroking harder and harder until she finally made him cum again, greedily swallowing the full load from one of the shafts as the other spurted onto her face and chest.

Blake took a huge, throaty gasp for air as she let the cock slip from her mouth and her womb was stretched nearly to bursting. She felt _several_ somethings slithering inside her, but that was _nothing_ next to the sudden, _rapidly successive_ contractions, dilating her cervix to the fullest possible extent in a matter of _minutes_ rather than hours, another effect of the Lung's spell. Blake's scream this time was of pure _agony_ as the dilation lanced her nerves, but that at least was over as quickly as it had begun, leaving Blake to desperately heave breath after breath before she'd next need to scream. It was the strangest feeling in the moment before the birthing began – her body felt _so open,_ and she couldn't help wondering what it would be like to be _claimed_ in her current state – r indeed _how large_ a creature could have her like this, but then it began, and her mind was blank but for the all-consuming sensation that beset her as the first of her young began to _slither_ out of her womb. Blake whimpered and moaned as she frantically tried to push, but it was almost unnecessary as the young one seemed more than capable of extricating themselves from her body, and before long a smooth reptilian head had emerged from her womanhood, soon followed by the length of its serpentine body. The next hour passed in a semi-conscious blur, but by the time Blake had regained her senses, her stomach had for the most part been restored to its original size, albeit with a few stretchmarks, but more importantly, within the coils of her mates snakelike body with her were now four small chirping infant dragons of the same caste as their father, some nuzzling up to her, others curled up to rest on the smooth pebbles of the shore.

"S-So many…" Blake moaned, "F-Fuck…"

*The first of many more to come…*


	4. Yang: Feel the Heat

**Hello all, and welcome to the last piece of dragon smut featuring Team RWBY, and as promised, it's Yang's turn. After this, I have two different ideas for Playtime chapters, an experimental ship for this fic by way of a new oneshot chapter, and a few OC chapters. Feel free to let me know which of these you'd like to see first, or if you have an alternate suggestion. For now though, enjoy~**

Yang wiped sweat from her brow with her forearm. It had been _weeks_ and there was still no sign of Ruby. Yang didn't feel like resting, even though she knew that Blake was right about the need, so she'd been going out to search even when Blake insisted they take rests, but now it was starting to catch up with her. No matter how worried she was, she really did need a rest… That, and the hot spring she'd stumbled upon made for a tempting diversion…

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to just take a quick dip…" Her mind made up, Yang glanced around in a rather pointless gesture of modesty before she started undoing her top, "Come on Yang… what are you even worried about… there's nobody for miles…"

Her boots slipped off and her shorts hit the ground next, and she didn't hesitate to unclasp her bra now that she'd assured herself that no one was around. Lastly she stripped off her panties and left them with her shorts. The plain black cotton was still a little racy for her tastes, but they were comfortable if nothing else, so she hadn't ggotten on Qrow's case _too hard_ about his choice of birthday gifts. If only they _hadn't_ come with the sly winks and jibes about still 'having her V-card' she might have let him off the hook for it… but that was another matter. For now, Her concerns just needed to include her skin and the nice, warm water…

"Oh yeah… That's nice…" She purred as she submerged her body up to the chest and let herself _spread_ under the water, "Nice and warm…"

Yang allowed herself to float into the spring, naked as the day she was born and not caring – it just felt _so good_. Modesty, worry, caution… one by one she let her cares seep away, so much so that she let herself lose track of where her body ended and the water began. As she let her mind blur, Yanngg's hands subconsciously migrated over her body, one cupping her right breast and the other gingerly rubbing her clit with two fingers as she squeezes her nipple. She'd never gone _all the way,_ but she'd indulged like this before, and mixed with the heat of the water, the tingling sensation Yang was giving herself was simply _divine._ She'd be _mortified_ if anyone saw her touching herself like that, but fortunately there was no one around. Or so Yang thought…

Without Yang's notice, the water began to bubble more dramatically, more steam rising from the surface. Beneath the surface of the water, a pair of red-orange eyes opened, and swirling eddies of bubbles flow up towards the surface from the beast's snout as It raised it's head from the smoothed pebbles of the spring bed. The drake had slumbered in the bed of the spring for months, having hibernated through the winter and elected not to rouse himself from his comfortable place – at least until his resting place was disturbed. His first instinct would have been to burn the trespasser to cinders and return to his slumber, but upon seeing the voluptuous feminine form of the intruder, the Drake reconsidered.

Yang yelped and clenched her thighs together as she suddenly felt something thick and _incredibly hot_ slither across her virgin folds, thrashing and nearly sinking as the feeling sent trembling spasms through her. Yang struggled to get herself righted again, only to have it _lick her_ again, more firmly, and _slowly_ this time. Yang yelped and frantically tried to paddle her way to shore – or at least somewhere she could touch the bottom – as she tried to cover hersex with her other hand. She managed to get her knees onto the bottom of the spring and her hand out as far as the shore, but then something heavy and scaled came down on her ankle, and she grunted in discomfort, but that complaint was swiftly overwritten as a horned, reptilian headburst from the water, puffs of steam and smoke drifting from its nostrils.

"W-What the hell!?" Yang struggled, only to be swatted onto her stomach as the drake heaved himself out of the water after her.

*Cease your resistance human female, have I not pleased you?*

"P-Pleased me!?" Yang blinked, "W-what do you mean…? Aren't you… gonna _eat me_ or something…?"

*That would be a waste… one does not devour the bearer of his eggs…*

"The what…"

*I wish to breed you* He answers matter-of-factly, removing his claws from her legs, *You have disturbed my slumber and I have spared your life. Now you must compensate me for my trouble…*

"C-Compensate…?" Yang squeaked, "I-I um… well…"

*I will _take_ what I desire if you will not give it… * he lowered his head to smell her, *Yet you _smell_ obliging…*

Yang swallowed, "W-Well I did want my first time to be… special… though this wasn't what I had in mind…"

The drake snorts smoke, losing patience *Give yourself or be taken, human…*

Yang swallowed, looking over her decidedly _insistent_ suitor. His scales bore a resplendent gleam as the water amplified the sun reflecting from his scales, and now that she got a good look at him, she could se that he was the size of a _horse._ If the rest of him held true to this, then…

"W-Will you even… fit…?"

He licks her folds again, this time lingering just inside her folds with the tip of his tongue, *I will make certain of that…*

Yang gasped in pleasure, letting a little whimper slip past her lips, "F-Fuck…d-do it! Take me!"

He let out a growl that resembled a _purr,_ and without further delay, he _plunged_ his thick, _hot_ tongue deep inside her and broke her open. Yang _yelped,_ throwing her head back as her hips bucked and a trickle of blood seeped from her to mix with the water still slicking her naked thighs. The _scent_ of blood only added to the drake's lust, and he forced his tongue all the way inside her to the point that it curled against her cervix and his teeth scraped against her skin, and the feeling of his razor-sharp fangs against that _most sensitive_ of places brought her a masochistic pleasure like _nothing else._ Yang whimpered and moaned as she felt his tongue curl and _churn_ inside her, and then he took it a step further as the tip of his tongue _wriggled_ its way _through_ her cervix. Yang grunted, eyes bulging in first abrupt discomfort, and then _unimaginable pleasure_ as he tasted her to the very core, pervading her body with heat as she'd never known before…

"W-Wow…" Yang gaped when _finally_ he withdrew his tongue from her pussy, "T-That was… A-A thing…"

*Now, on your knees female…* The Drake doesn't' wait for her to catch her breath, instead roughly rolling her onto her stomach against the pebbled shore, *I wish to mount you now*

Excitedly, Yang nodded, eager to obey if actually _mating_ with him held even a _candle_ to what she'd just experienced. For his part, the Drake did not tarry in satisfying her curiosity, as the feeling of scales pressed to her back and the _throbbing heat_ between her legs that was not her own were any indication… Looking down between her own breasts she could just barely glimpse the thing that now rubbed against her clit. His member, it seemed, matched his _horse-like_ size, and was certainly even thicker, particularly near the base. It had to be nearly a _foot long,_ promising her _hours_ of bliss in sole exchange for the use of her womb… Perhaps she may have thought longer about it under different circumstances, but presently Yang couldn't distance herself from her erstwhile virginity fast enough. Moaning, she squeezed her thighs together around it while she had the chance, just to feel what it was like to have him against her clit, but after that _he_ was in control…

Yang squirmed and whimpered as he thrusted into her, his prodigious cock spreading her to the core before pulling back. Yang seized upon the moment's respite to heave as many deep breatths as she could before she was _spread_ again. The second thrust almost knocked her onto her stomach, but she remained on her hands and knees by force of will, gripping fistfuls of pebbles as her walls pulsed around the huge reptilian shaft. She weakly managed to rock her hips back against him, trying to slip into his slow but _heavy_ rhythm, but then she felt him _bulge_ inside her. Just as she realized that she was being _knotted,_ the drake snarled and forced her down onto her face and breasts, picking up speed and force as he _fucked her,_ claiming her as his _bitch,_ _and Yang was in ecstasy…_ her hair sparked, her eyes flashed crimson, and she _screamed_ into the ground as she climaxed, his knot first stretching her womanhood and then _locking_ his length inside her, just shy of breeching her cervix as his nigh- _boiling_ seed filled her, setting her _aflame_ with pleasure and making her collapse beneath him.

"F-Fuck… yes…"

*Now… bear my young…*He growls.

"A-Anything…." Yang moaned, and then grunted, hands snapping to her stomach, "O-Oh god… that was fast…."

The drake merely purred as he watched Yang's back arch even as her stomach began to swell. Yang rolled onto her spine, moaning as her stomach turned over and she tried to curl up to a fetal position – or as best she could with her swelling womb. Her eyes were wide open as, in addition to the bloating and stretching associated with her sudden impregnation, burning pain lanced through her upper back and the base of her spine, until a moment later the drake pressed his snout to her forehead and magic sparked between them. In that very _instant_ Yang _screamed,_ back arching as a tail covered in golden scales _erupted_ from the base of her spine and similarly lustrous wings sprouted from her back. Her eyes flashed crimson as her stomach reached the size of a melon and a pair of _horns_ emerged from her hair, and moments later, her water broke, fluids _pouring_ from her sex.

"O-Oh _fuck_ _that was REALLY fast!_ "

*As I desire it,*

Yang only whimpers in response, trying to roll onto her back, spreading her wings to minimize discomfort, and then instinctually spreading her legs. She could feel it coming now, and let out a scream as her cervix abruptly dilated all at once, causing her to spasm in pain. She wasn't so much _giving birth_ as having the baby dragon inside her _escape_ her womb, lively and kicking. Her body shuddered and bucked as the baby's scaly snout emerged from her folds, and she whined in discomfort as the baby drake's head and broader shoulders soon followed. Yang grits her teeth and _pushes,_ desperate to get the little dragon out , but it felt like a small eternity of pushing, stretching – _almost tearing_ \- before she finally succeeded and was able to collapse upon the ground, exhausted.

*Excellent...* he takes the chick in his jaws and lays it across her chest to nuzzle, *She is healthy… it seems you will serve as a mate after all…*

Yang half whines, half moans as she clutches the hornless baby drake, smooth, rounded nubs where her horns would grow in, "W-well hi there…" The now-lethargic baby dragon chirped in response, and Yang giggles, kissing her snout, "Virginity to motherhood in under thirty minutes… wow…"


End file.
